


I Think Loving You Could Be So Easy

by fauvistfly



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, DJ!NIck, Harry and Louis are good friends, M/M, intern!harry, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/pseuds/fauvistfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Nick learns something about Louis through Harry, and the 1 time he learns something himself.</p><p>In response to this prompt: a while ago now, nick used to say all these little things about louis on the radio; like his feet would smell bc he didn't wear socks and there’s a quote/post somewhere that says something along the lines of “i think, if you followed someone around invisibly and watched them doing all these mundane things, learnt all these little facts about them, watched them sing in the shower, or how they made toast, or saw them cry themselves to sleep, i think you couldn’t help but fall in love with them.” and really i just want a fic where nick learns all these mundane things about louis through harry talking about their days and nick falls in love with louis through all these little tidbits and details shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Loving You Could Be So Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppermintly (soundingawkward)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingawkward/gifts).



> The title is from "One More Day" by Example. 
> 
> For peppermintly and the Tomlinshaw fic exchange. This is my first Tomlinshaw fic. Be gentle! :)

1: 

He’s finishing up his morning show when he sees Matt through the window with presumably the new intern, an unfamiliar face with a mop of curly hair wrapped up in a scarf and a dimpled smile. He gives them a wave and signs off before pushing his microphone aside and swinging around in his chair to greet them.

“Whatever Finchy has told you about me is not true. Not true at all,” Nick says with his hand outstretched. “I’m Nick Grimshaw. Welcome to the Breakfast Show! We’re coolest show here at BBC Radio 1, but I’m sure you already know that.”

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles,” he says, smiling and nodding. “Of course I know that. It’s why I chose the show for my internship. I mean, might as well go with the best, right?”

Nick turns to Matt and gives him a thumbs up. “Ooh, listen to this one! We have a winner already, I just know it.” He rises from his chair, pockets his phone, and then checks his area to make sure he hasn’t left anything. Once he’s sure his desk is clear, he pushes the seat back in and says, “Shall we?” He exits the studio with Harry and Matt, giving a wave to Fearne as she gets ready for her show. As they walk towards the canteen, Nick says, “I’m sure Finchy has told you all the details and things that aren’t important to me, but let’s get to the important stuff.”

“Like what?” Harry glances at Matt to see if he should be worried, but he’s just following Nick and checking the mentions for the show’s twitter account. “D’ you mean, like, my favorite singers or albums?”

“Oh, God no. I hope you don’t think you’re going to be able to play your favorite indie bands here. You can listen to whatever you want, but what do you think this is? BBC6?” Nick shakes his head dramatically and then picks up a bag of crisps, an apple, and an iced coffee. He then turns to Harry and says, “Grab whatever you like.” 

Harry selects a banana and a bottle of water and then follows him to a table, still unsure of how comfortable he should be. He opens his bottle of water and then says, “Okay, so what is the important stuff?”

Nick opens the bag and pops a crisp into his mouth. “Hmmm, let’s see. Let’s start with the basics, shall we? Have you got any brothers or sisters? That usually says a lot about a person, right? Birth order and all that?”

Harry laughs and relaxes a little. He takes a gulp of water and then begins peeling his banana. “I’ve got one older sister. We’re pretty close, actually. She’s only three years older than I am.”

“I also have an older sister and an older brother, but they are much, much older. I’m definitely the baby of the family. I can’t imagine having a sibling so close to me in age. And a sister! All the drama in the bathroom, who gets to shower first, who takes longer, all that. Did you have to deal with all that growing up?”

“No, not really. It wasn’t too bad at all—we gave each other space, and it just kinda worked out. But I know what you mean. Louis, one of my best mates, he’s got four sisters with another on the way, all younger.”

“Oh God, I can’t even imagine what that would be like. All younger? All high-pitched screaming and hair clogging the bath and fifty kinds of hair product?” Nick shudders at the thought.

Harry laughs. “Yeah, total chaos in that house, but he’s so good with them. Like, he’s the cool older brother who looks out for them.” He takes a bite of his banana. “It’s always a surprise because he’s not the type that you think will be good with kids, but then he just scoops up his baby sister and that’s that.”

“Hmm,” Nick says, taking a bite of his apple. “I like that, the surprise of learning something about a person that is unexpected. A pleasant discovery, d’you know what I mean?” He takes another bite of his apple and chews thoughtfully before picking up his iced coffee and tapping it against Harry’s water bottle. “Welcome to the Breakfast Crew, Harry. Hope you’re like your mate Louis.”

 

2:

Nick adjusts his headphones so that his hair isn’t squished, giving it a quick fluff with his fingers. He gives Matt a dirty look before leaning towards his microphone, saying, “Don’t look at me like that, Finchy. Just because I’m on radio doesn’t mean I shouldn’t look my best.” He looks straight at the webcam and puckers up his lips. “And now with the webcams, nothing is secret. Or sacred. I can’t roll into the studio in my trainers and a ratty t-shirt. Or, well, I shouldn’t because I always regret it when I see the webcam footage later.”

“You know, we get more tweets when you wear your glasses and have bedhead than when you’ve done your hair with lots of product,” Matt says as he pulls up twitter on the computer. “Maybe we should do a poll.”

“Stop it right there. We are not doing a poll on my hair. My quiff is the best when it is styled and erect. Do you hear me, Finchy? Erect.” Nick looks directly at Matt and flicks his quiff up with one finger.

“Really, Grimmy?” Matt says in an exasperated tone over Grimmy’s giggles. “Don’t make me bring out the spray bottle.” He glares at Harry when he hears him choke back laughter. Harry gives him a look of innocence and pulls his lips tight, his dimples still winking with mirth.

Grimmy sticks his tongue out at Harry and then attempts to calm himself down. “No spray bottle, please. There’s nothing worse than a wilted quiff,” he says, still chuckling to himself. “But seriously, I like the added height that my hair gives me.”

“That is true. When your hair is fully styled, you’re probably close to, I dunno, Michael Jordan’s height. Bet you could take him on,” Matt says. “Do you want me to try and get in touch with him, see if he’s up for a game?”

“Well, aren’t you just so funny this morning, Finchy. Such lovely jokes,” Nick says as he makes the toilet flushing sound. “Don’t be jealous of my height, darling. Not everyone can be tall like I am.”

“I’m almost as tall as you,” Harry says. “I’m the tallest in my group of friends.”

“Oh, your group of disgustingly attractive friends?” Nick says with a drawl. “Finchy, have you met Harry’s friends? Aren’t they disgustingly attractive? I guess that’s why they’re short. Can’t have everything.”

“I have met Harry’s friends, and it’s true that Harry is the tallest,” says Matt. “You tower over them.”

“That’s something, right?” Nick snorts. “No, it’s funny because being tall is one of the things that I really like. I mean, when I was younger, my dad used to be so sad that I was never going to do anything athletic. He said my legs were perfect for football and then he’d sigh really loudly.” He sighs loudly to punctuate his point. “But whatever. I’ll never play footie but I will be able to reach the bowls on the top shelf of the cabinet. And tower over your short but beautiful friends. So there’s that.”

“Except Louis. You haven’t even met Louis, and he’s actually the shortest of my friends, though he’ll kill me when he hears me say this. Sorry, Lou!” Harry says in a faux whisper. “Sometimes he even gets on his tippy toes in photos to look taller.” Harry looks at the webcam and slaps his hands over his mouth before saying, “Love you, Louis! Don’t kill me!”

“You’re in for it now, Harry. He might punch you in the knees,” Nick says, while Matt plays the toilet flushing sound. “Oh come on, that wasn’t so horrible. Anyway. There is something quite nice about tall, though I suppose I prefer people who are smaller than I am. Gives me a sense of manliness, of being able to protect or something, however stupid that sounds. Also, there’s something nice about having someone fit right under my arm. Do you know what I mean? Just, like, being able to pull someone close and rest my head on top of his. It’s lovely. I like being tall, but I wouldn’t want everyone to be tall. Variety is the spice of life and all that. You tell your Louis being short is just fine.”

“He’s not _my_ Louis,” Harry murmurs with a sly grin on his face. “He doesn’t belong to anyone. Yet,” Harry adds. 

Nick gives him a pointed look. “Whatever do you mean, Harry Styles? Are you trying to say that I should meet this Louis of yours?”

Harry just gives him an innocent grin and shrugs. “You’ve met all my other disgustingly attractive friends. Aren’t you curious?”

Nicks sniffs disdainfully before introducing the next song. After he’s cued up the song, he drums his fingers on the desk and then mutters to himself, “Hmm. Okay, maybe a little curious.”

Harry wisely pretends not to hear him, instead meeting Matt’s eyes and sharing a conspiratorial grin.

 

3:

“I think loving you could be so easyyyy,” Nick croons into his microphone, his off-key voice almost drowning out the song. He lowers the music slightly and says, “New record by Example. So catchy, don’t you think, Harry?”

“Yeah, it’s a great tune. Maybe we should let him sing it?” Harry says with amusement.

“I know you’re not disparaging my lovely voice. Anyway. I’m full of love. This song is my anthem—loving you could be so easyyy,” Nick croons. “It’s loving _me_ that’s hard. Stay with me for just one more day, eating takeout on the couch watching TV, stay with me for just one more day,” Nick sings, his off-key voice slightly husky and borderline painful.

Harry sees the pained expression on Matt’s face and attempts to distract Nick from his singing. “Eating takeout and watching TV? Is that your perfect date? I would’ve thought you’d be about partying all night.” 

“Oh, Harold, there is a time and a place for partying all night. But if I’m with someone for longer than a week, I’m not going to be out at all hours of the night. A nice curry, a warm body, a comfy sofa? What could be better in life?” Nick asks with a sigh.

Harry hums in agreement. “And what are you watching on the telly these days?” Harry asks as Matt passes behind him and gives him a thankful pat on the back.

“I’ve actually been marathoning Breaking Bad. After we had Aaron Paul in here—do you remember that, Finchy, when Aaron Paul came to the studio? So I figured I should finish the show. And now I’m obsessed. So good.”

“So I should watch it? Louis is always telling me about how good it is.”

“So good, Harry. You absolutely need to watch it.”

“Do you mind if I interrupt, Grimey?” Showbot asks politely. 

“Of course not, Showbot. Please interrupt.”

“Maybe you and Louis should just watch it together,” Showbot says, as Harry snickers in the background. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear what you said, but I don’t care because it’s time for Show Quizness! Showbot, shall we start?” 

“Yes, of course. But do you think you should watch Breaking Bad with Harry’s friend Louis?” Showbot says, her voice rising at the end of the question.

“Showbot, please. Can we focus on the task at hand? No more matchmaking, please,” Nick says pointedly. 

“Get a grip, Grimey,” Showbot says.

 

4:

Nick sprawls on the grass, not even caring about the slight dampness of the pitch. “Ugh, I’m so sore, and for what? Not for a good shag, that’s for sure. And our team didn’t even win. I’m horrible at sports. Why did we agree to this again?” He tries to catch his breath and stretches out his legs slowly.

Harry plops down next to him and starts picking at the grass. “We tried our best. But it’s still sad, isn’t it? I wish Lou had been able to come out and help. He was going to, but his mom ended up going into labor earlier than usual, so he had to head over to the hospital.”

“Wait, your mate Louis, the one you always talk about?” Nick sits up in surprise. “He plays footie?”

“Yeah, he’s quite good, actually. Plays all the time. Even played in a league for a while before he decided to go into teaching.” Harry takes a big swallow of water and shrugs.

“This makes no sense to me. The Louis you go on about all the time does not look like a footie Louis in my head.”

“Well, what have you been imagining?”

“I don’t know, a Zayn type with blue eyes or something like that.”

“What? No, Louis isn’t like Zayn at all. He’s not really skinny? I mean, he’s small, but Zayn is all lines and kinda sharp? But Louis, he’s, well, I guess you could say he’s got more curves? He always says he’s got quite a big bum, if you feel like imagining that,” Harry says with a wink. “He’s got a lovely arse. Here, let me show you a picture.” 

Nick pushes the phone out of the way. “No. NO, Harold. I don’t want to see a picture of your mate’s arse, no matter how nice it is. You’ve built him up too much, and now I’m sure to be ruined for reality. I’m quite content with my fantasy world and my own little clique and my own arse, thank you anyway.” Nick collapses back on the grass and closes his eyes.

 

5: 

As Ed Sheeran sings bitterly about betrayal, Matt passes Nick the paper that has the list of Wake Up song requests. Nick scans the names with his brow furrowed and then gives Matt a side-eye when he notices one name that stands out. Once “Don’t” comes to an end, he segues into the Wake Up theme song. “Right, so it’s that time again. Time to wake yourself up, lovely listeners! And oh, look—isn’t this a surprise?” Nick says unenthusiastically. “Harry has a special request for the Wake Up Song, don’t you, Harry? Where are you, Intern Harry?”

“Yeah, I do have a special request. For Louis, ” Harry says nonchalantly, before giving Nick a wide, innocent smile. 

Nick purses his lips before answering. “Ah, yes, Louis, Intern Harry’s friend Louis. We know so much about Louis, don’t we?” 

“You do have a rather strong curiosity about Intern Harry’s friend Louis,” Matt says dryly. “If I actually kept track of the number of times you said Louis during the span of a show, you’d probably be surprised.”

Nick shoots Matt a dirty look but merely says, “Do you really think so, Finchy? It takes a lot to surprise me. So why does Louis need the Wake Up Song this morning?”

“He’s started working at a school, and he’s just nervous that the kids are going to hate him and throw things at him. I told him they’re more likely to throw themselves at him, being a young hot teacher, but he just rolled his eyes at me. Did you ever have hot teachers when you were in school?”

“There’s always one, right? That one young teacher who just finished grad school and was ready to take over the world, one impressionable mind at a time.” Nick sighs nostalgically. “No, but really, throwing things? Does that even happen anymore? Do high school kids throw things at teachers? What do you think, Fifi?”

“I’m sure there are a few rude kids who throw things when the teacher’s back is turned.” Fifi replies. “Nothing terrible, but maybe a pencil or something?”

Nick gasps loudly. “No! Horrible children! Do you really think that happens? That’s not just in movies?”

“I don’t think you’re making Louis feel any better, and I’m pretty sure he’s listening this morning,” says Harry. “Louis wants Rizzle Kicks to wake him up, get him motivated to face the day.”

“Oh, Rizzle Kicks, the long one. That one is quite motivating. Love them. But anyway, let’s not keep Harry’s mate waiting. Here’s the lengthy Rizzle Kicks, just for you.”

The clip plays, and Nick bounces along to beat, his quiff nodding rhythmically. He scowls dramatically when he sees Harry take a picture of him. He palms Harry’s face and pushes him away as the clip ends. “There you go, Louis. Rizzle Kicks for strength and inspiration, though Harry is convinced you will not be hit by trash but rather be hit on because, in his words, you’re rather fit. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

“I don’t think those were my exact words, no,” Harry says. “But you would probably say that if you saw him. He’s your type, actually.”

Nick makes a dismissive sound with his lips. “I don’t have a type.”

“Yes, you do,” Harry and Matt say in unison.

Nick’s eyes widen in indignation as he says, “I don’t think I like you two very much this morning, this early Monday morning. Whatever. Em, okay, I think it’s time for the news with Tina Daheley!”

 

+1:  
Nick is sailing through the entrance of the nightclub, phone pressed to his ear and in the middle of apologizing profusely to Matt for being late when he’s stopped unceremoniously by a bouncer who is pointing angrily to his mobile. He tells Matt quickly where he is and then hangs up before the guard can physically wrest the phone from his hands. Nick’s trying so hard to be polite, but this security guard is being ridiculous, going on and on about how there are absolutely no photos allowed and therefore no devices, and Nick is really done with it. When the guard finally finishes his explanation for the mobile phone ban and turns away, Nick can’t help but make a face the minute his back is turned. He’s got a full-on “why are people so stupid because I can’t be arsed” look on his face when he makes eye contact with a pair of blue eyes laughing at him. He’s so startled (and slightly guilty for laughing at the well-meaning bouncer) that he snickers, which leads to the both of them giggling. It’s infectious, and soon the two of them are doubled over in laughter.

“Oh God, was I that obvious? I was trying so hard to be nice,” Nick finally says, catching his breath. “I mean, did you hear what he was saying?

“I did, yeah,” the guy says, grinning prettily. “I’m amazed you lasted as long as you did. I probably would’ve walked away quite rudely. Or pretended I’d gotten a phone call and said, ‘Sorry, I’ve got to take this.’” He turns and pretends to walk away, and Nick pretends not to check out his arse (it is glorious).

Nick throws his head back with laughter, and then uses that as an excuse to put his hand on his shoulder for balance. “Oh, God, that would’ve been fantastic,” he says as he wipes the tears of laughter away. “I wish I’d have thought of that. I probably would have been a bit rude, except I’m sort of here for work. Besides, he really did mean well, that upright citizen, and he was merely following the rules. I shouldn’t have tried my luck.” He breathes in deeply and tries not to be too obvious about checking out the man in front of him. “I’m Nick, by the way,” he says as he reaches out his hand.

“Of course you are,” he says with amusement, clasping his hand in a warm, lingering grip. “I’m Louis.” He tilts his head and smiles broadly, his tongue pressing up against his teeth.

Nick closes his eyes briefly and shakes his head. “Of course. Louis. LOUIS. I feel I already know you so well.” Nick looks at him again slowly, taking in his eyes and his hair, the small swell of his biceps in the cutoff t-shirt, the slight curve of his hips, the tight black jeans.

Louis nods in agreement, licking his lips as he gives Nick the same once over. “Same. So we might as well skip the awkwardness and go right to snogging.”

Nick laughs again, so startled by Louis’ bluntness that he can’t come up with something to hide the fact that he was thinking the very same thing. They are both still laughing, bodies slightly drawing in closer, when Harry finds them.

“Of course. Finally!” Harry says excitedly as he sees them both smiling at each other. 

“Oh shut up,” they both say in unison, which makes them start laughing again. 

Harry rolls his eyes and then says loudly, “Grimmy, Matt sent me to tell you you’ve just got to make an appearance, so be sure to make the rounds with all the important people.”

“Yeah, okay, Harry. Tell Finchy I’m on it,” Nick says, eyes still stuck on Louis.

“Wasn’t I right, Louis?” Harry asks, his gloating evident as he reaches out to squeeze Louis’ arm.

“Yeah, of course, Harry,” Louis says, not breaking eye contact either.

Harry sighs happily and then turns and starts to walk away before stumbling slightly and almost faceplanting. He waits for the usual teasing and derisive comments about his clumsiness that Louis thrives on, but he turns to see Nick and Louis murmuring to one another and not noticing him at all. He takes a quick photo of them to show Matt and then leaves them alone.

“So, you don’t mind walking around with me for a little bit? I’m not here in any official capacity, but I do have to show my face to the right people,” Nick says as he gently leads Louis through the crowds, his hand at the base of his back. He tells himself not to push his face into Louis’ hair, but it’s at just the perfect height. Louis turns to look up at him, and Nick is struck by how his wispy lashes frame such blue eyes, eyes that squint at him mischievously. 

“I don’t mind at all. Show off a little for me. I’ll tell you if I’m impressed,” Louis says with a wink.

They wander around the room, and Nick converses with a few pop stars, a couple radio personalities, a random TV star. Louis holds his own, interjecting witty retorts or waiting until they’ve moved on to whisper some cutting remark into Nick’s ear, which Nick has to lean down to hear. They move towards the band that’s performing, and Louis asks if they can linger a little to listen. Nick nods, and Louis moves in front of him, taking his arms and putting them around his waist. Nick finally gives into the urge to rest his chin on Louis’ head, and he hears Louis huff fondly.

“Of course you would,” Louis says, tilting his head back to look at Nick.

“Shut up. You love it,” Nick says, pushing his head forward again, and Louis merely tightens his Nick’s arms around him. The music flows over them, and Nick breathes in contentedly.


End file.
